


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Barista Dowoon, College Hockey, Dumb Hockey Boys, Hockey Injuries, Hockey Player Younghyun, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Soft Biker Dowoon, Soft Dowoon, Soft Hockey Boys, Work In Progress, Yoon Dowoon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Yoon Dowoon & Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:16 AM**

"Good morning Jaehyung."Dowoon greeted the older who had just walked through the front door.Jaehyung just smiled at him as walked up to the front desk where the younger was currently standing."Good morning Dowoonie."He greeted back."Having an alright day do far?"

Dowoon shrugged in response."It's been alright I guess."He admitted nonchalantly.Jaehyung gave him a sympathetic smile."Having a slow day?"


End file.
